Everything To Gain and Lose
by katie.davids11
Summary: Ally's dad is back, to collect, Her twin is somewhere in hding, and everything is going down hill fast. What are they going to do? That's for me to know, and you to read. This is the sequal to All Things Lost. Hope you enjoy. Please Review! Better than my sucky summery I promise.
1. My Blog (Authors Note)

**Quick Message!**

**I put up my own blog all for you guys!**

** . **

**I have made this blog partly to alert my fans of new updates.**

**I have also put up book reviews :D! **

**Just click catagories on the left, and choose whatever.**

**I'm sorry my home page looks so horrable!**

**Anyways Bye!**


	2. Family

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? Well dry your tears, because you get to read the sequal to All Things Lost! YAY! Lets start with thanks to some of my known fans:**

Date Added

CSIGetteBlue0

CaramellaSwirl

Cooky Crumbla

CoookieMonsteerx3

Cowboys and Indians

Danniestarr

EsmeAliceRose

Gravind Divine

Harley97

LHNT

Lil'Krocks

MsDracula

NikitaNightfall

POZZU

Running Fire Pixie

Scarlett Mason

SibzBlue

Team Major Whitlock

TheFrenchMelody

TwilightCr8zed

Xxedwardmydarkangel769xx

angel38380

bballcourt13

city bookworm

09-19-2012latinaintheblood

lexiwhitlock302

limezebra

midgely981

milkecake

missymoo11

nerd in me

samilove813

sani1234

twilightrose711

**Chapter 1**

**Twins And Old Rivals**

**APOV**

Everyone was upstaires, and out the window fallowing the man i used to know. Before he turned evil. The man who used to buy me icecream, tuck me in at night, and loved my mother... my father is back.

I knew this day would come, but it hurt. I wanted him to got back to not being evil, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I wasn't to sad though, because i have this new amazing family. Charlise is my real father.

Katie came into the room. What's going on? Where did everyone go?" she asked. "my fathers back," I tell her grimly. She rushes over to me, and hugs me tightly.

"I hope there okay," she says. "Me to"

**Lily's POV**

I looked around terrafied as battle started around me. I didn't know what to do. I dodged attacks, and made a break towards the woods. Across that field was a girl who looked just like me.

That girl is my twin. They told me that if I didn't do what they wanted they would kill her. They lied to me. They attacked her. As my thoughts drift back to the battle worry sinks in. I truely am a coward.

She's a vampire, her chances are better that being human. After this I will go make sure she's okay. When I was a baby i was sent to a foster home. I didn't know my mother, or my father.

As I got older she finally came to see me, but in my dreams. She told me why she gave me away. daddy was abusive, and didn't treat her well. When she found out she was having twins, she got help.

Daddy never knew she was having twins, so when I was born they took me away in secret. Then she told me she wasn't alive anymore, and she couldn't come back after this.

**EPOV**

We chased him through the woods, fallowing him to an open field. he stood in the middle grinning evily. "I told you i would be back," he tells us. "i see you killed my little pet Bella."

Bella was working with him? "You'll never get to Ally," i growl menicingly. I will protect her unitl I cease to exsit. "oh, don't worry i'm not taking her now, although you will lose in the end anyways"

"I will be back to collect, if not her sister will pay," he said before dissapearing into thin air. "We have to find Ally's sister,' I tell them. Everyone nods, and we take off to find her scent.

**KPOV**

I sat on my bed sadly. Everything is going downhill, just when I thought everything would get better. Seth pushed open my door a little bit, and tapped on it. "Can i come in?" he asks.

I nod. "Okay what's wrong?" he asks concerned. "I thought everything would get better, but it's not." I tell him gravely. "Everthing will get better, I promise you," he tells me softly. "On a happier note, how about I take you to see the rest of the pack tomarrow?" I nod again. "i would love that" I say. "Thank you."

_The next day_

I yawned, and turned over in my bed. As I grew more alert I relized there was a really warm arm around me, and I was snuggling into someones chest. I relized it was Seth.

I smiled up at him, as he snored lightly. I lightly slipped out of him arms, and downstaires. "Hello Dear," Esme greated me happily. I smiled, and sat down at the table as she made me breakfast.

Seth came down a minute later looking for me. "You left," he acussed lightly. "I was hungry," I tell him around a peice of bacon. He comes over, and sits down.

We finished a little while later, and went outside. He dissapeared into the woods, and came back a minute later in wolf form. He layed down, and I got onto his back, and we took off.

The feeling was amazing. It was better than any amusement park ride. All to soon we made it to Sam's and Emily's house. I slid off, and he ran back into the woods, and came back a minute later.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me inside. In the living room everyone was gathered. I got nervous quickly. They were twice my size. I waved timidly. "Everyone, this is Katie. Katie, this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry , Jacob, Quil, and Leah, who is also my sister," he intoduces.

There are various replies around the room. Then a girl in her 20's glides into the room. Half of her face is covering her face, but she isn't any less beautiful. she smiles brightly at me. "I'm Emily," she tells me.

I stick out my hand. "Katie," I tell her. Instead of shaking my hand she pulls me into a hug. I'm shocked for a second before I hug her back. "Welcome to the family," she tells me. A few other girls come out of the kitchen, to hug me tightly.

"I'm Kim, Jared's imprint," a girl with dark skin, and black hair tell me. "Katie," i tell her. She smiles at me. "I'm Crystal, Embry's imprint," says a girl with blue eyes, and blond her.

"And i'm Kayla, Jacob's imprint," says a girl with brown hair, and green eyes. "it's nice to meet you all," I tell them. They all smile, and pull me into the kitchen.

For the rest of the day, I hung out with the rest of the imprints forgetting my problems.

**All right that took forever, so how was it? I'm so happy to be back. Review guys!**


End file.
